Broken Dreams
by Angel-of-hope-222
Summary: AU Relena Peacecraft is the sixteen year old daughter from the mayor of Washington. She’s the richest and most respected girl in school.But since her mother died, life is far from perfect DISCLAIMER : don't own GW nor songs
1. Broken Dreams

AU   
Relena Peacecraft is the sixteen year old daughter of the mayor of Washington. She's the richest and most respected girl in school. But since her mother died, her father doesn't spend time with her and blames her for every mistake he makes. But what happens when Relena comes to the point where enough is enough?  
  
Broken Dreams  
  
My black backpack's stuffed with broken dreams  
Twenty bucks should get me through the week  
  
A young woman entered the bus station. She was wearing tight blue jeans and a red T-shirt covered by a thin black sweater and her backpack. Her lovely honey brown hair was caught in a high ponytail. She made her way towards the office window, casting a worried glance over her shoulder every few seconds.  
  
"What can I do for you?" the friendly ticket woman asked.  
  
"I would like a ticket to New York City," Relena said quietly, her voice no more than a whisper.  
  
"One-way or round trip?"  
  
"One-way."   
  
"Here is your ticket miss, have a nice day."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She shrugged as she counted the money in her small purse again: 500 dollars. That would help her until she found a job; until she had a new life in New York. She regretted not having the time to get more money from her father's bank account.  
  
She sat down on one of the benches, placing her backpack next to her. She didn't have much, but enough for now. She had packed some clothes, some food and snacks, soap, a hairbrush, and a picture of her and her mother.  
  
"The bus for New York has arrived at platform 4 and will be leaving in 15 minutes!" A voice sounded through the speakers.  
  
Relena hopped from her seat and walked towards platform 4. Just when she wanted to leave the building, she felt her purse being ripped out of her hands.  
  
She turned around to see a young man running away with it and ran after him.  
  
"No, please! Give it back, please!" But her desperate cries were in vain. Not knowing what else to do she decided to get on the bus. She ran towards platform 4 and entered the bus.  
  
She chose a place in back and held her backpack close to her as she counted the money she had in her jeans pocket. 20 dollars. She started to cry.  
  
'How am I gonna survive with 20 stupid bucks?'  
  
Never said a word of discontentment  
Thought it a thousand times but now I'm leaving home  
  
She stared at the glass of water in front of her, it was all she could afford. Her clothes were dirty, and her hair was hanging wild in her eyes. She shivered at the thought of sleeping on a bench in the mall again.  
  
Her head ached from all the noise and smoke inside the little grubby bar. 'It has been one week now and I still can't find a job. Not even as a waitress. How can I live here? But I won't go back. Never will I go back there. Nothing Dad does, not even private detectives, can find me.' She hid her eyes behind her hands and started sobbing.   
  
"Can I get you something else, miss?" The waitress was standing next to her.  
  
"No thank you," Relena looked up.  
  
The waitress looked at the girl. "How old are you dear?"  
  
"I'm 16."  
  
The waitress sighed and looked for something in her pocket. "There you go, dear!" The old waitress laid a 100-dollar bill in front of her. Relena stared at the woman in shock.  
  
"Go on, take it," the woman tapped Relena's shoulder.  
  
Relena gave the woman a grateful look and hid the bill in her pocket. The waitress smiled and walked away.  
  
Relena sipped her water and got up. She left the bar and started walking towards the mall. Maybe she could buy herself something decent to eat today.  
  
Just as she entered the mall she bumped into someone. She fell back and hit the ground. She looked up when she saw a hand a few inches away from her. She grabbed it and the man pulled her up. She was facing him now, and she was about to faint. This guy was like the person of her dreams. He had unruly chocolate hair, a very muscular chest and dreamy Persian eyes that made her melt away.  
  
"Are you okay?" his cold monotone voice asked and snapped her out of her dreams.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." She took a step back allowing him to pass her. He left the building pulling his jacket over his head to protect himself against the rain.  
  
"Nice to meet you!" Relena called after him, but he pretended not to hear her.  
  
'Who was that guy?' she asked herself while making her way towards the coffee-shop to get herself something to eat.  
  
There was something really special about him, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. He had an expression on his face, something in his eyes. She would give everything to meet him again.  
  
Here in the shadows  
I'm safe, I'm free  
I've nowhere else to go but  
I cannot stay where I don't belong  
  
Time passed slowly, as it was getting colder. Relena wrapped her arms around her. The mall was closed, and the cardboard box where she had sought for shelter didn't offer any warmth.  
  
She had another coughing fit, something she had picked up somewhere along the way. She started to shake, her hands caressing her throat. The coughing hurt her fragile lungs so much that a lonely tear escaped her eyes.  
  
She needed a doctor- she needed one badly. She couldn't remember when she started to feel sick, but she knew that it was getting really bad. If only she had enough money to buy medicine.  
  
She had found a job; she worked in a little grocery shop but the money she made was barely enough to buy food.  
  
She started coughing again. "Water, I need water." She convinced herself to get out of the box and buy some water.  
  
She found a small shop around the corner. She pushed her entire bodyweight against the door to try and open it. Finally she managed to stumble inside the store and she bought a cheap bottle of water. She walked towards the counter, handing the man behind the counter the money without looking at him. He gave Relena her change, and she turned to leave. Once again she had the problem with the door. The man behind the counter came to her rescue and opened the door for her.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered softly.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
As she began to leave she started to feel dizzy. Everything around her went blurry, and all she could see was the white and sharp light coming from a street-lamp. It felt like her body was shutting down, and Relena started to feel her knees going weak. Her thin and weak body collapsed.  
  
She expected to feel the hard ground, but she felt two strong arms grab her.  
That was the last thing she felt before passing out.  
  
He looked at the thin girl in his arms. Her clothes were dirty and didn't look like they would protect her against the cold wind outside. Her brown hair was held back in a messy braid. He recognized the girl when he looked at her face. It was the girl he met at the mall two or three months ago. He had that same odd feeling again, he didn't know what it was, but he also had it the first time he met her. He was never able to erase her sweet kind face out of his mind, but she looked so weak now.  
  
He closed the store early and picked the fragile figure up. "Come one lets go," he said to himself and left for his apartment.  
  
The key turned in the lock and he entered the old and small apartment.   
  
"Heero buddy, you're home early today, you didn't got fired did you?" His roommate Duo came running towards him.  
  
"Hn, no, Duo, I didn't get fired." Heero made his way to the living room when he came face to face with Duo.  
  
"Hey, who is the good looking chick?" Duo pointed at Relena.  
  
"She collapsed in the store today, stay away from her." He gave Duo his famous death glare.  
  
"Okay buddy take it easy." He stepped back."  
  
Heero laid her down on the sofa. Quatre who was sitting in the opposite stool stared at Relena with a surprised expression.  
  
"Who is she?" he asked looking away from her towards Heero.  
  
"I don't know. I met her at the store, she was sick." Heero answered him coldly.  
  
"Oh," Quatre knew he better not ask his friend more about the girl in their apartment.  
  
"Dinner is ready." Trowa and Wufei came out of the kitchen, both carrying plates filled with spaghetti.  
  
"Who is that woman? Wufei asked to no one in particular."  
  
"Just some chick Heero met at work." Duo grinned to Wufei, but stopped when he noticed the death glare again on his friend's face.  
  
"Duo, you should have more respect for the girl!" Quatre gave the braided boy a warning look.  
  
"Okay, whatever you say, Quat-man." Quatre sighed in response.  
  
"Quatre's right, Duo. Who knows what the girl has being through?" Trowa stared sadly towards Relena before he gave everybody a plate of spaghetti.  
  
"So what ya gonna do with her, buddy?" Duo asked Heero before stuffing his mouth full with spaghetti while Quatre stared at him wondering how much that guy could stuff in his mouth.  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do, I'm going to keep her here for a while until she's better. I don't think she has a home..."   
  
Two months pass by and it's getting cold  
I know I'm not lost, I'm just alone  
I cannot stay where I don't belong  
  
She opened her eyes, everything was a blur. Only after she blinked her eyes a couple of times did everything start to take shape again. A shrill light peeked inside the window. Relena noticed it was snowing. A little smile played on her lips, but was interrupted by a fit of coughing. It still hurt terribly. Immediately the door swung open and a young blond boy came inside, his sea-blue eyes grew wide and he smiled friendly.  
  
"You're finally awake, Heero, she's awake!"  
  
Immediately four more boys entered the room. Relena stared at them in confusion, but she held her breath as she saw him. "You," she pointed towards Heero, "I met you at the mall."  
  
"Yes you did." He caressed her hand and sat down next to her.  
  
"Come on guys, I think we have some things to do." Quatre said as he left the room.  
  
"What do ya mean? I don't have anything to do." Duo stared at Relena, but was pulled out of the room by Quatre.  
  
"Give them some time alone Duo." Trowa said to his braided and nosy roommate.  
  
"So, who are you?" Heero asked the girl.  
  
"Relena, I'm Relena Peacecraft." Relena stared at him, "And you are?"   
  
"Heero Yuy, I'm the shop-assistant, you fainted in the store I work in so I decided to take you home."  
  
She coughed again.  
  
"Are you gonna be okay?" Heero asked her worried.  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine." She dropped herself into the pillow again. "I'm just a little tired that's all."  
  
"Okay, I'll let you sleep." He got out of the chair and opened the door.   
  
"One more thing, how long was I unconscious?" Relena closed her eyes waiting for the answer.  
  
"A week."  
  
"A week?" She was coughing again, it hurt her so much that she started to cry.  
  
"Are you okay?" he ran towards her. She was sitting and pressing her right hand against her chest.  
  
Heero wrapped his arm around her and took her hand. "Shhh, everything will be okay."  
He handed her the glass of water that was standing on the nightstand. She gladly accepted and sipped from the water.  
  
He held her in her arms, "you'll be fine Relena." He held her against his chest until she fell asleep.  
  
Since that day Heero spent every spare second he had with her. Her condition didn't improve but it also didn't get worse. Because she couldn't leave her bed there was always someone in the apartment if possible. She had been with them now for a month, and it was very clear to all of the guys that Heero and Relena were really close. Though Heero wouldn't admit it.  
  
But I won't cry, I won't give up, I can't go back now  
Waking up is knowing who you really are  
  
Relena felt something touching her hand. She opened her eyes to see Heero caressing her hand.  
  
"Hello, Heero."  
  
"Hn," he got up and kissed her cheek. "I thought you would like to play cards?"  
  
"Yes, sure!" she took the cards and they started a game.  
  
"You know, actually we should think of a price for the winner." Relena glared at her cards.  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, if I win I get a kiss from you and if you win I'll, I'll give you a picture of me!"  
  
"okay, deal." Heero said, focused on his cards.  
  
"How was work today?" Relena tried to start a conversation.  
  
"Calm, just one robber."  
  
Relena smirked. "Just one?" she hacked. "What did you do?"  
  
"I knocked him out." Relena smiled at him.  
  
Heero noticed the picture Relena had on her nightstand. "Who's that?" he pointed at the picture.  
  
"My mother, she died 4 years ago." Relena stared at the picture.  
  
"I'm sorry," Heero laid his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"No that's okay, I'm used to it."  
  
"Well, I don't know anything about you Relena. Tell me something about you."  
  
"You mean you want to know who I am?" A sharp pain cut through her throat and she whined. "I'll tell you."  
  
"I'm Relena Peacecraft, my father is the mayor of Washington."  
  
"If you're father is still alive then why do you wander through New York?" Heero asked her.  
  
"You mean, why did I leave my rich and comfortable life to live here? Why I stay here poor and sick?" Relena was having a problem with breathing, but she kept talking.  
  
"Four years ago my mother died from cancer. After that my father changed a lot. He kept working late, spending more time with his girlfriends then with me. When something went wrong he always blamed me.  
  
"After four years I just couldn't stand it anymore, I stuffed my backpack, took some money and left. I just hope my father doesn't find me." A worried look crossed her face.  
  
"You lose." Relena pointed towards him.  
  
"You cheated." He picked up the cards and started to check them out.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, you lose I win." She smiled.  
  
"Sure, whatever." Heero stared at her.  
  
"You do know what you promised me when we started the game?" She brought her face about 2 inches away from his.  
  
"Okay, okay I get it." He came close to her and gave her a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
"Is that all you got?" Relena looked at him teasingly. She pulled his face closer to hers and pressed her soft lips on his. He was surprised by her, but he decided to join her. Twenty seconds later she broke the kiss.  
  
"Now that's a kiss," she smiled at him. He smiled back until she started to cough again; it seemed to get worse. She looked like she couldn't breath.  
  
"I'm sorry Heero, but I don't feel so well," she whimpered. "Is it okay with you if I take a nap?"  
  
"Of course," he pulled the blanket over her .  
  
She closed her eyes, "Heero, please stay with me till I fall asleep."   
  
He took her hand, "Sure." She seemed to sleep so he sneaked out of the room.  
"Sweet dreams Relena."  
  
Here in the shadows  
I'm safe, I'm free  
I've nowhere else to go but  
  
He entered the living room. Quatre was reading the newspaper on the couch. He looked up to face Heero and put his paper aside. Relena's coughs could be heard from the other room. It was almost heart rending. "So she also coughs when she sleeps,' Heero thought.   
  
"She needs a doctor, Heero," Quatre cast a worried look towards his Japanese friend.  
  
"There's no money for a doctor!" He glared out the window.  
  
"She's ill, Heero! She has pneumonia and she is very, very weak. I don't think she ate much. She was starving to death. Without a doctor and medicine it will only get worse. She'll die!" Quatre tried to convince him.  
  
"I know, but we just don't have the money to help Relena." Heero whispered frustrated.  
  
"Is there no way we can get enough money to save her?" Quatre looked towards the ground.  
  
"I don't know Quatre, I don't know."  
  
"We'll get the money Heero, even if it means we have to sell the apartment."   
  
Relena cringed, she had heard most of the conversation between Heero and Quatre. They were going to give up everything they had for her? She tried to get back to bed.  
  
'I won't let you Heero, you are not going to give it all away because of me.'  
  
It was late- everybody was sleeping by now. Everybody except for one person.  
Relena filled her bag once again with her clothes and other possessions. She barely could stand on her feet, but still she had made up her mind: Leaving was the only option.  
She succeeded in dressing herself and pulling her hair in another messy braid. She was wearing black sneakers, blue jeans and a dark green t-shirt.  
  
She took her black sweater and her backpack and sneaked out of the room. Relena peeked around to make sure no one was awake. She sighed, "Thank God they are asleep." She opened the front door and entered the corridor.  
  
"Farewell, Heero." She whispered and left.  
  
Relena walked outside, it was raining and very cold.  
  
"Oh this is just great!" she left the building and dragged herself towards the street.   
  
"Relena?" Heero opened the door to her room. "Relena are you awake?" He entered and opened the curtains.  
  
The soft sunlight fell on the bed. He turned around to see it was empty. "Relena?" Fear held him in it's grasp. He ran towards the bed and noticed the letter on the pillow.  
  
Dear Heero,  
  
I'm so sorry for leaving like this. But I don't want to bother you, so I had to leave.  
Thanks for all your good care, I'll never forget what you did for me.  
I'm sorry.  
  
Yours forever,  
Relena.   
  
'Oh Relena,' he grabbed his coat and ran outside.  
  
In the shadows  
I'm safe, I'm free  
I've nowhere else to go but  
I cannot stay here  
  
Relena leaned with her back against the wall. She was breathing heavyily. The rain dripped in her face and the cold wind made her shiver.  
  
"Oh God how could this happen?" she asked herself. "I have to go, I have to search for a place to stay." She started to drag herself towards the end of the street. She knew it was hopeless- she would die here. She would die here on the streets, and no one would save her.  
  
The station, she could look for shelter over there. Relena started her trip to the train station three blocks away from her current position. Begging to a God she lost all faith in that she would make it.  
  
He was running through the rain, "Relena please come back!"   
  
"Relena, you aren't a bother!" He ran towards the mall where he first met her, knocking on the doors. Closed. Damn. His fists clenched and he kept knocking on the glass doors.  
"Relena..."   
  
Show me the shadow where true meaning lies  
So much more dismay in empty eyes  
  
"Heero face it, she's not coming back." Duo grabbed his shoulders.   
  
"She's gone, Heero, It's being three days now. It's freezing outside. She couldn't have survived in her condition."  
  
He sat down. "She has to be alive, she just has to be." He rubbed his temples.  
  
"I think you need some fresh air." Trowa replied.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right." He got up and left the apartment.   
  
'Relena...'   
  
This is almost the end, Relena sighed. She was on the edge of death. It was surprising that she was still alive. She couldn't move or anything, just lying under a tree in the park. And she was alone; the streets seemed abandoned.  
  
The mist was hanging low over the ground, and a cold wind the wrapped her in a deadly blanket. She didn't mind: this wasn't such a bad place to give away her last breath.  
She didn't feel her body anymore, just the pain in her cold lungs every time she breathed. Her lips were tinted soft purple, her soft eyes surrounded by a pale color.  
  
"So this is it?" She coughed again.  
  
She heard footsteps closing in.  
  
"Relena?"   
  
"Heero?"   
  
He cradled her in his arms. "You're gonna be just fine Relena, I promise you."  
  
"Liar."   
  
"No, I promise you. I'm going to save you. He picked her up and took her home."   
  
"Heero, what is she doing here?" Quatre looked at him. "She needs a hospital!"  
  
"Don't worry, she's going to get something much better." He tucked her in and picked up the phone.  
  
"Mayor Peacecraft's office speaking."  
  
"I have to talk to the mayor." Heero sounded cold as ice.  
  
"And what's you're name?"  
  
"Just give me the mayor."  
  
"I'm sorry, you can't just talk to the mayor."  
  
"I can. It's about his daughter!"   
  
Relena was sitting next to the window of her large and luxurious room. She couldn't believe how Heero had betrayed her. He knew she didn't want to go back, and he told them where she was.  
  
They came immediately, took her to the most expensive private hospital in Washington and now she was home. Locked in a little crystal cage. They didn't allow her to go outside.  
  
"For her health" they said.  
  
Ha, they were just afraid she would run again.  
  
She placed her hand to the glass. "Heero... I love you, come save me again please. And I'll be forever yours..."


	2. Christmas Wish

Christmas Wish  
  
This story takes place one year after Broken Dreams.  
  
_I can't run anymore __  
__I fall before you __  
__Here I am __  
__I have nothing left __  
__I can't run anymore __  
__I fall before you __  
__Here I am __  
__I have nothing left _  
  
December 22 , 197 after colony  
  
A young woman sat alone in a big, luxurious room. She was on her bed writing in a diary. Her hair captured in a messy braid, some strands hanging in her face. The girl, Relena, wore a pair of blue jeans and a soft peach-colored blouse.  
  
Never thought I could hate someone  
But...   
I hate you Heero Yuy,  
I can't stand the loneliness.  
Your betrayal, I hate you  
I'll never forgive you  
  
A tear slipped down her cheek and landed on the page, causing the last words to blur.  
  
Still remember me?  
Days. Weeks. Months. A year floats by in a second. Yet it seems like an eternity waiting for you, begging for you. Hating you.  
Hating you for not saving me.  
The disappointment every time I hear the phone ring, and I know it's not you.  
Sorrow every time the doorbell rings, but you are never standing there.  
My heart breaks when I hear soft knocks on the window and I see it's just the branch of a tree.  
I hate you, I hate you because... I need you.  
  
Last Christmas was hell and the months after it weren't much better. I barely left my room, not even going to school.  
I tried hating you. I tried to stop loving you.  
But I know I can't go on like this anymore.  
I could never hate you.  
Surrendering to you, stop running from my feelings, come for me before my loneliness kills me.  
  
Relena walked over to the window and placed her hand against the cold glass before sitting down on the window-sill. Soft snow whirled slowly towards the ground, a December wind freezing the trees.  
  
"Relena?" A male voice sounded through the room.  
  
Surprised, she turned to face the intruder of her thoughts.  
  
"I was hoping we could celebrate Christmas together. Just the two of us."  
  
"I don't feel like celebrating." Relena looked away from her father.   
  
"But you can't stay in you're room forever, Relena." Her father glared at her, slightly annoyed.  
  
Relena looked at her father, her eyes tired, "No, thank you, I think I'll spend Christmas right here, waiting." She turned her glare away from her father and back to the window.  
  
He sighed, "Have it your way, unthankful ..." He didn't finish his sentence and left the room.  
  
'How is it that some people don't understand they should go away and leave me alone?' she thought.  
  
_Though I've tried to forget __  
__You're all that I am __  
__Take me home __  
__I'm through fighting it _  
  
December 23  
  
'Tell me, Heero? Why do you run away from me?'  
  
Relena wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. She was sitting on her balcony, staring at the snow that landed on her lap. The same snow was soaking her hair. She didn't care, she actually felt relieved. Her hate for HIM had eased, till she was just angry.  
  
'If you ask me to forgive you, I know I will. Just ask me... I live for you and I'll die for you. I lie down broken, my heart bleeding while my lonesome tears mark the snow.  
You control all of me. When I think of you, my breath stops. When I feel for you, my heart aches.  
  
'Intruding my mind, you always claim you're place in my thoughts. You are the pleasant face who haunts my sad dreams. Broken beyond repair; only to be fixed by one person. Come put me back together, Heero.'   
  
"Relena."   
  
"What?" She tried not to sound irritated.  
  
"I know you didn't want to spend Christmas with me, but the senator gives an annual party. We both have to go." Her father glared at her.  
  
"I can't go..." It didn't matter to her if he was glaring, she didn't give him a glance.  
  
"You are coming like it or not!" He was getting angry- it could be heard in his voice.  
  
"Why? For your good reputation? Isn't that why I always have to come with you, father?" Her voice still cold as ice, like she had practiced for months.  
  
"How dare you! After all I've done for you, your mother would turn in her grave if she saw what you are doing! "  
  
"You are scum, I could kill myself. Since such an unthankful child does not need a father!" she screamed, his words tearing old and delicate wounds open as he left her broken.  
  
Those words really did hit her, he used them every time they had a fight. Relena never got used to it, it didn't hurt less either.  
  
Tears streaked down her face. How? How did it get this far? Did her mother have to bear this pain as well? Like she couldn't breathe, someone pressing all the air out of her lungs. Her heart feeling heavy, her mind dizzy. Inside screaming, outside staggered. He had left her room telling her she WOULD come to the party.  
  
'Why Heero? Why send me back to this? I would rather have died in your arms, then live here. There are much worse things then dead. Living with a bleeding heart is one of them.'  
  
_Broken __  
__Lifeless __  
__I give up __  
__You're my only strength __  
__Without you __  
__I can't go on __  
__Anymore _  
  
December 24 8:30 a.m.  
  
"You should eat something, Miss Peacecraft; you have to look good and healthy for the party tonight." The maid tapped at the dinner-tray in front of Relena.  
  
"No, thank you," she pushed it aside and rested her head on her hands. Her nose against the cold window made her shiver as she got up.   
  
"Where are you going, Miss Peacecraft?" Noticeable was the surprised look on her old butler and loyal friend's face.  
  
"I'm going to take a walk, Pagan." She grabbed her coat.  
  
"I am glad you are leaving the house again, Miss Relena. You haven't left this mansion for about three weeks."  
  
Relena cast a sad smile towards the old man and grabbed her long beige cloak.  
  
The trees had dropped their leaves, clouds white snow. A silent scenery of white and gray disturbed only by the rustling of the wind through the cold and dead twigs.  
  
Her small footprints in the snow looked like the only proof that there where still people on this huge domain. Following the small path down the hill, she reached her destination.  
Under a tree covered in a white dress of snow was a small grave. The little red candle in the special chandelier fighting against the wind tossed a soft glow over the sad place.  
  
"Oh mother, I wish you where here to help me." Relena sat on her knees, her hand resting against the cold marble.  
  
The snow was soaking her long soft-pink skirt, but she couldn't care less. "You know, Mother? I know he'll come, tonight. I know he will, he has to."  
  
A sweet smile crossed her face, "I'm sure he'll come to tell me he loves me."  
  
_Ever again __  
__My only hope __  
__My only peace __  
__My only joy __  
__My only strength __  
__My only power __  
__My only life __  
__My only love _  
  
'Should I stay, should I go? Should I tell her I love her or let her go?'   
  
Heero was sitting in her old room. He inhaled her scent, felt her presence but she just wasn't there. Wondering, should he call her or go to her. Or should he let go and let her live her life? The feeling that he wasn't worthy of her wouldn't disappear, and it wasn't because she was rich.  
  
But because she was an angel and he, he was nothing. Never thought he could love someone, never thought he could feel for someone. But then she came and all his cold feelings seemed to melt away. He laughed at the thought; love really gets under your skin.  
  
A hand was placed on his shoulder. "Should I go?"  
  
"I don't know Heero, but I do know some guy once told me to live my life acting on my emotions."  
  
_I can't run anymore __  
__I give myself to you __  
__I'm sorry __  
__I'm sorry __  
__In all my bitterness __  
__I ignored __  
__All that's real and true __  
__All I need is you _  
  
December 24 7:27pm  
  
Almost time for her big entrance. She couldn't remember the reason she gave her dad for changing her mind and honestly she didn't care.   
It was all for him. Heero...  
  
"Miss Peacecraft, it's time." A young maid dressed up in a special neat black and white uniform tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Coming!" Relena rose from her seat and stepped towards the stairs.  
  
As they announced her name all guests glanced towards the stairs as she appeared. Breaths stopped, eyes grew wide, hearts pounded. For a few moments she seemed to be the only thing on earth.  
  
Wearing a deep blue dress with diamonds on top, her hair was pinned in a knot on the back of her head. The graceful and calming look coming from her face could light up a country, her elegance and style... She looked like and angel...  
  
Checking the faces, she was looking for Persian eyes. Feeling deeply disappointed when she couldn't who she was looking for.  
As she reached the last step, some men came towards her asking her to dance. She declined them in a decent way and started searching through the huge hall.  
  
_When night falls on me __  
__I'll not close my eyes __  
__I'm too alive __  
__And you're too strong __  
__I can't lie anymore __  
__I fall down before you __  
__I'm sorry __  
__I'm sorry _  
  
December 24 11:58 pm  
  
She sighed as she sat down, tired. Resting from the numerous times she had to dance with those so called "important" politicians. Old married men who had nothing better to do then go to parties and sit on their lazy behinds.  
  
They talked to her about financial things and politics. Like she was interested, the only thing she did was nod and answer yes or no.  
  
'I believed in you Heero! Why?'  
  
"Can I have this dance from you?" A man standing behind her asked.   
  
Relena sighed; she took a deep breath and scraped her dignity together as she got up.  
She slowly turned around to see who she would have to dance with this time.  
  
Heero... just a moment she couldn't breath, just a moment tears started to fill her eyes. A lonely tear made its way down, and he kissed it away. A smile formed itself on her lips as she accepted his hand.   
  
Everyone made way as the saw the couple approach. He laid one arm around her waist and with the other he held her hand, holding her close.  
  
"I love you..."  
  
"I love you too, Relena..."  
  
_My only hope __  
__My only peace __  
__My only joy __  
__My only strength __  
__My only power __  
__My only life __  
__My only love _  
  
"Relena, ever since the moment I laid my eyes on you. Somehow I just knew we where made for each other. The love you give me, the glow of hope surrounding you. Never will there be someone who can take your place. Standing here as I vow to you."  
  
He slid the diamond ring over her finger.  
  
I give you my love...  
I give you my life...  
I'll never leave you...


End file.
